The More Than Three Days of the Moon Festival
by CreepehPastasFTW
Summary: Ninten and Ness visit Termina for the annual Moon Festival. But when things go wrong plans change... And by wrong I mean the worst dynamic evil duo ever, Ganondorf and Porky!
1. Welcome to Termina!

"Okay and were here!" Link said with his arms spread open revealing a rather huge tree. "Umm... so this" Ninten said in reply gesturing towards the tree "Is Termina?" "No Ninten this, is the portal". "Heh heh... I've seen and done some crazy things but this, is a portal? As in THIS tree?" Ness asked "Uh, yeah it is anyways just step in if you may"...

So the three stepped into the tree... "WOAH! Is this going to kill us!?" Ninten shouted at Link "Not at all trust me" and with that they all fell done Ness, Ninten, Link and all the other tourists into the huge gap in the huge tree... for the Three Days of the Moon Festival

Dawn of the First Day

-72 Hours Remain-

"Umm... anyone just see that?" Ness asked "See what?" Ninten asked in reply "All of that Dawn of the- you know what, never mind". "This is Clock Town the lovely place holding the festival" Link said making a wide gesture towards the town's square, surrounded by beautiful buildings and an enormous tower made of stone holding a big colorful clock. "Wow... and I thought Onett was the most colorful town there was...". The town was buzzing with people left and right preparing for the festival that would take place in two more days counting today. "So may I ask why this holiday is so special?" Ninten asked "Well you see there once was a terribly creepy moon that almost destroyed Clock Town and all of Termina for that matter. Unless I didn't step in and save the day or three since I only had three days to do it in. So on the third day the moon was crashing down and was stopped we hold the Moon Festival".

"Oh I see" Ninten said. "Anyways make yourself at home if you're looking for a lodging you should go to the Stock Pot Inn" Link said. "Okay Ness I guess we should head over to-" Suddenly the ground started shaking violently but thankfully everything was still intact "What's going on!" Ness shouted over the sound of rocks. "Look up! I-I never thought I would see it again!..." Link yelled back, then Ness and Ninten dared to look up... "HOLY FUZZY PICKLES! WHAT IS THAT!" Ness yelled at the sight of a terrifying rock form far above the clock tower in a glow of green light. "That's, the moon"


	2. The baddies

Staring at a moon about to destroy a town is one thing it's another if it has a FACE! "L-Link is this supposed to happen?" Ness asked worried for his life. "Err um... no" Link replied. Then just as suddenly as it started the shaking ceased. "Uhh... my head" Ninten groaned "Don't worry Mr. Nintendo you'll be fine" Ness joked while meaning it "HEY! It's not that funny if you had a name like that!" Ninten snapped back.

"Well now all we have to do is... is... umm... uhh Link what exactly do we do?" "Well we have to stop it and find out who's behind this..." Link replied to Ness' question "Uh nope, no waiting 'cause THEY just happen to have dropped in".

Ness was right forming in front of the moon and making a descent were two things: a metal spidey pod and a man in a black cloak. Once they landed all of their clothing really contrasted. Link wearing his cheery bright green outfit, Ninten in a white, red and blue striped shirt with blue jeans and red bandanna around his neck, Ness in his yellow and blue striped shirt and his red and blue hat, the man in a dark black cloak and the portly boy in the spider mech wearing a business suit with vertical red and black stripes.

"I told you we would meet again! Oh what was your name oh yes, PIGSBUTT!" The boy yelled "I thought you ran away!" Ness shouted back upset with the overused name he called him "Oh I did I ran to Hyrule and met my friend here Mr. Ganondorf!" "There was another but he was a measly kid thing like a wooden boy. So now-" the boy stopped and looked at Ninten who was puzzled not knowing who this person was. But Ness knew him "ah another puny subject what's your name, Giygas told me... oh yeah isn't it NINTENDO!" The boy mocked from inside the spider mech. "Who are you!?" Ninten said.

"Why just the greatest thing in the universe!" When he said that Ganondorf glared at him "You know along side Mr. Ganondorf" He continued "I am the future ruler of some world, or something I am Porky Minch!"

"And I'm the powerful Ganondorf" Ganondorf said then Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny blue Ocarina he then started playing a tune then he played it again but the bottom half of everybody's vision had a music sheet and every note he played appeared. Down, A, right, down, A and right then text appeared on the music sheet and it read 'Link played the Inverted Song Of Time!' Suddenly everything felt a little sluggish but it felt as nothing happened then he started to play another tune again the music sheet appeared but this time he played... Right, left, right, down, right, up and left. The text showed up reading 'Link Played the Elegy of Emptiness!' And after that happened a green swirl went around him. Then in front of him a statue of himself was made just like him both adults, blonde hair, even clothes except the statue was disturbingly creepier than Link. Ninten, Ness and everybody for that matter just froze in shocked horror at it except Link who pulled out his sword and charged at Ganondorf...


	3. Enter Jim

"Oh no the pain, the terrible pain!" Ganondorf wailed "quit it! It's only a CAPE!" Ninten shouted back at him annoyed with how seriously he was taking a tear in his cape. Everyone was silent until... "awkward silence" Ninten said then to break the odd silence he went over to the nightmare fuel statue and kicked it over! It fell over with a THUNK! "Why did you do that!" Link yelled "it was too creepy!" Ninten replied "well YOU could of BROKE IT!". "Teach me your learnings" Ninten randomly asked to Link "wait what?" Link said "teach me your awesome songs of doing stuff" "ok fine follow me. Plus it could benefit in saving Termina" then Link and Ninten went to one of the exits out of town "oh wait! I need my Ocarina!" He went over to Ness and dug through his backpack."Aha got it! Now you can teach me" then the two went out of town

"Ok then byeguysgottagoI'mtotallynotrunningawayrightnowBYE!" Ness quickly said and ran to north Clock Town. "What did he just say?" Ganondorf asked "I don't know. He's a weirdo" Porky said. "I guess we should go then" Ganondorf suggested "okay. Fine with me" and with that they disappeared.

Ness was running north of the baddies and the weird statue, he shuddered "it's even creepier than the Mani-Mani. Wait shouldn't I be following Ninten? Nah he's fine. But where should I go?" He thought. "Hey you!" Ness turned to see who yelled at him it was a kid smaller and younger than Ness who was blowing darts at a balloon in the sky "hey, yeah you lookin at me!" Said the boy wearing a blue and white shirt and had a red bandanna on his head. He walked over to Ness. "You look like Bomber material" "uh oh... I bet the Bombers are like the Sharks the name doesn't exactly sound that friendly" Ness thought "hey I see that look on your face so my answer is. No were not like a gang of bad kids. But if you want to join you have to take the test wanna take it?" "Uh... sure" Ness replied.

"Yeaaaaahh! Good choice! Okay Bombers LINE UP!" The boy said clearly excited. Soon more kids came to the boy who was probably the leader of the group. "Okay! The test is, you have to find all five of us before tomorrow morning!" The kid said "Bombers move out!" "Yes master Jim!" And they took off including the boy named Jim. "This should be a piece of steak" Ness thought to himself.


End file.
